This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a piston through which an output force is supplied to a member in response to pressurized fluid supplied to a bore in an actuator of an aircraft hydraulic system. The piston has a cylindrical body made by triaxially braided continuous carbon fiber layers over a mandrel and spacers which are inpregnated with a thermoset resin. Curing the resin results in a unitary solid structure capable of transmitting the output force to the member.
In the development of new aircraft, it is desirable to reduce the total overall weight of the aircraft through the reduction in weight of various component parts to improve payload and fuel efficiency. Heretofor, certain advances in the development of materials has resulted in the use of lightweight composite materials in the manufacture of at least non-structural components. As an example, the substitution of carbon brakes for steel brakes has resulted in a 30-40% weight reduction in the brakes systems in many aircrafts. In addition, a molded phenolic piston has been suggested for use to pressurized fluid for actuating a brake system. While molded resin pistons may be adequate to meet the requirement of a brake system where the stroke of the piston is limited, when the stroke is extended, lateral forces could place a strain on the connection between a connecting rod and the piston which may result in a structural failure.